Redwall meets The Lord of the Rings
by LysanderKingofSparta
Summary: When Jacques' books collide with Jackson's movies…
1. Martin the Warrior

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a project my sister and I have been working on for a few years now; we finally decided to put it up for others to (hopefully) enjoy. This is a collection of scenes in which Redwall characters act out sections from the LOTR movies; I will update as time permits, and as we complete ideas and I write them out. (I was having trouble formatting this, so apologies if it's kind of weird in the formatting area… eventually I'll figure this out… )

Feel free to comments. :-) Hope you enjoy it.

Lysander

**MARTIN THE WARRIOR**

SCENE ONE: 

:Martin is brought before Badrang for the first time after attacking Hisk.:

**BADRANG**

You know the penalty is death for attacking one of my horde.

:Badrang touches the sword point at Martin's chest.:

**BADRANG** (con't)

I could run you through right now and snuff out your life. What'd you say to that, mouse?

**MARTIN**

Scum! That sword is not yours save by unhappy chance!

:Badrang looks shocked and afraid. He backs away.:

**Martin** (con't)

It is mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!

:Martin flings himself on Badrang and tries to wrest the sword away from the stoat.:

**BADRANG**

No!

**MARTIN**

Give me the sword!

**BADRANG**

Noooo!

:Badrang kicks Martin off.:

SCENE TWO:

:Badrang stars at Martin, after the mouse is brought before him.:

**BADRANG**

And why would a mouse attack one of my creatures?

:Felldoh steps forward boldly.:

**FELLDOH**

This is no mere mouse. He is Martin, son of Luke the Warrior.

:Badrang raises his eyebrows.:

**BADRANG**

Martin? So this... is Luke's heir?

**FELLDOH**

And heir to the sword that (will be) broken.

:Felldoh points at the sword Badrang holds.:

**FELLDOH** (con't)

You owe him that sword.

**BARKJOHN**

_(In Squirrelish)_ Stand down, Felldoh.

:Badrang sneers, his voice heavy with scorn.:

**BADRANG**

Martin has no sword. Martin shall get no sword.

SCENE THREE:

:Luke the Warrior stands on the coast and hands Martin his sword.:

**LUKE**

The first thing warriors must learn is discipline.

:Martin grips the sword hilt tightly.:

**MARTIN**

What must I do?

SCENE FOUR:

:Martin is talking to Aryah about Rose coming with him to Marshank.:

**MARTIN**

If by my life or death I can protect her, I will.

:He kneels and clasps Aryah's paw gently.:

**MARTIN **(con't)

You have my sword.

SCENE FIVE:

:Martin addresses the Noonvale creatures after Boldred's announcement.:

**MARTIN**

You heard Boldred, we need plenty of help!

:The otter quartet steps forward, as well as some other creatures.:

**OTTER 1**

You have my sword!

**SQUIRREL 1**

And my bow!

**MOLE 1**

An' moi ax.

SCENE SIX:

:Ballaw stands behind the cart with his small group of Rambling Rosehip Players and Fur and Freedom Fighters, holding a javelin and staring out to sea.:

**GROOT**

Ballaw, every creature that can fight has been issued a javelin.

**BALLAW**

Who am I, Groot?

**GROOT**

You are our leader, sir.

**BALLAW**

And do you trust your leader?

**GROOT**

Your troops will follow you to whatever end, sir.

**BALLAW**

To whatever end... Where is the mouse and the warrior? Where is the force that was coming? They have passed like rain on the mountain, like wind in the meadows. The days have gone down in the west, behind the hills into shadow. _(He pauses.)_ How did it come to this?

SCENE SEVEN:

:Martin walks beside Boldred, approaching a hill. Martin is trying to explain that their force is still too small to confront Badrang with hopes of victory.:

**MARTIN**

It would take an army of thousands to storm Marshank.

**BOLDRED**

Tens of thousands.

**MARTIN**

But Boldred, there is no such army-

:He is cut short, his eyes widening in astonishment as he tops the ridge of the hill. Spread below is a massive army of various woodlanders. They start chanting, banging swords on shields, pounding spears against the ground, and shouting at the tops of their voices.:

**ARMY**

Martin! Martin! Martin! Yarrrg!

:Boldred holds out a wing, and absolute silence falls.:

**BOLDRED**

A new power is rising. Victory is at paw. This night the land will be stained with the blood of vermin! March to Marshank! Leave none alive! To war!

:As the roar of the army echoes, Boldred says is a lower voice to Martin:

**Boldred **(con't)

There will be no dawn of Marshank.

SCENE EIGHT:

:Rowanoak pushes the burning cart towards Marshank's gates. Up on the walls Badrang sees her and turns to one of his archers.:

**BADRANG**

Take the badger down, archer!

:The ferret archer's bow twangs. An arrow grazes Rowanoak's left shoulder. She snarls and keeps going.:

**BADRANG **(con't)

Kill her! Killher!

:Another arrows whizzes by Rowanoak's other shoulder. With a mighty roar, she flings herself forward, sending the cart careening into the gates. In a huge explosion of fire and smoke, the gates shudder violently. Badrang is flung off the wall from the impact.:


	2. Mossflower

A/N: This one is still quite a WIP, so there's only one scene right now…

Lysander

**MOSSFLOWER**

SCENE ONE:

:Tsarmina is addressing her soldiers after the death of her father.:

**TSARMINA**

I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this... In place of a tyrant, you shall have a queen!

:Tsarmina flings her paws wide as a cold, bright light surrounds her.:

**TSARMINA** (con't)

Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the day! Stronger than the foundations of Kotir! All shall fear me and despair!


	3. The Outcast of Redwall

**THE OUTCAST OF REDWALL**

SCENE ONE:

_:Skarlath is talking to Tirry about when he meet Sunflash.:_

**SKARLATH**

I was there, Tirry, such a long time ago. I was there the strength of badgers failed.

:Bakflash _ Sunflash slams his mace down on Swartt Sixclaw's trademark paw in slow motion. Swartt staggers back, and Sunflash thunders off. Skarlath flaps up to Sunflash. Skarlath points at Swartt. :_

**SKARLATH**

Destroy him!

**SUNFLASH**

No.

_:Sunflash turns away and walks off into the night.:_

**SKARLATH**

Suuuunflaaaash!

:Present time:

**SKARLATH**

(_Shakes his head._) It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure.


	4. Salamandastron

**SALAMANDASTRON**

SCENE ONE:

:Mara and Pikkle are hiding in the small cave. Suddenly, Mara hears a faint noise.:

**MARA**

Pikkle, we aren't alone.

:They feign sleep, listening to the muttered hissings of some creature sneaking down towards them.:

**SWINKEE**

They're thieves, they're thieves. They're filthy little thieves. Where is it? Where is it...? They stole our cave, my precious. They're thieves, nasty thieves.

:The lizard reaches the cave mouth and pokes his head in.:

**SWINKEE** (con't)

They stole it and we wants it!

:Pikkle and Mara spring forward, the hare grabbing Swinkee in a headlock. All three go tumbling down, Swinkee snarling and hissing, Pikkle trying to keep him off of Mara. Swinkee bites Pikkle on the shoulder, but Mara jumps forward, grabbing the lizard's tail and yanking. To her horror, it comes off. Swinkee doesn't let go, even though he yells and spits. Swinkee gets an arm around the young hare's neck and starts throttling him. Mara grabs the lizard by the back of the head, touching the knifepoint against his chin.:

**MARA**

Let go of Pikkle, lizard, or I'll cut your throat!

:Whimpering, Swinkee goes limp and releases Pikkle. The hare backs off, gasping. Mara lets Swinkee up.:

**MARA** (con't)

What were you doing, sneaking up on us in our cave?

**SWINKEE**

Not your cave, no precious. It's ours!

**MARA**

Well, I'm sorry, we didn't know it belonged to you.

:Swinkee ignores her, and begins whimpering and muttering under his breath.:

**PIKKLE**

Wot are you jolly well babblin' about?

:Swinkee cradles his severed tail mournfully.:

**SWINKEE**

Ksssss, look watcha done now, stupid stripedog! Nasty rabbit helped! My precious is ruined!

**PIKKLE**

Oh shut your mouth, stinker. I'm a hare, not a blinkin' rabbit.

**SWINKEE**

An' I Swinkee, my precious. Not stinker.

:Mara steps between Pikkle and Swinkee.:

**MARA**

You know the way to Salamandastron?

:Swinkee nods, his eyes wide.:

**SWINKEE**

Yes

**MARA**

You've been there before, haven't you?

**SWINKEE**

Yes...

**MARA**

Take us to Salamandastron's gate.

:Swinkee bounds off, scampering over the dunes, Mara and Pikkle following him.:

SCENE TWO:

:Log-a-log, Mara and Pikkle are in the shrew log boats, in the middle of the Great Lake. They see the huge wet form of the monster in the water, which quickly disappears.:

**PIKKLE**

What is this new devilry?

**LOG-A-LOG**

It is a Deepcoiler, a demon of the ancient deep...

:Looks of terror pass among the shrews.:

**LOG-A-LOG** (con't)

This foe is beyond any of you. Paddle!

SCENE THREE:

:After Mara and the shrews meet up with Samkin, and Mara has the sword. Mara is about to give the young squirrel the sword of Martin the Warrior.:

**LOG-A-LOG**

Give the sword to Samkin. That's not so hard is it?

**MARA**

Well, no... And yes. Now that it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. I found it, it's mine, it came to me! It's mine, my own... my precious...

**LOG-A-LOG**

Precious? It's been called that before, but not by you.

**MARA**

Ach, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things?

**LOG-A-LOG:**

I think you've had that sword quite long enough.

:Mara doubles her free paw into a fist.:

**MARA**

You... you want it for yourself, don't you?

**LOG-A-LOG**

Mara of Salamandastron!

:Log-a-log looks far bigger than he is, and all the light momentarily fades.:

**LOG-A-LOG **(con't)

Do not take me for some weak leader of Guosim shrews. I am not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you.

**MARA**

You're right. The sword must go to Samkin.

:Mara turns away.:

**LOG-A-LOG**

Mara, you still have the sword.

**MARA**

Oh... yes.

_:Mara reluctantly gives the sword to Samkin.:_


	5. Redwall

**REDWALL**

SCENE ONE:

:Cluny addresses Frogblood after the cart crashes against the gateposts.:

**CLUNY**

Build me an army, worthy of Cluny...

:Later, when Scumnose comes up to Frogblood.:

**SCUMNOSE**

What orders from Cluny, matey? What does the Scourge command?

**FROGBLOOD**

We have work to do.

SCENE TWO:

:Cluny instructs Shadow about bringing the tapestry of Martin back.:

**CLUNY**

The beasts of Redwall have something of great value, a tapestry of a mouse. Bring it to me the picture of Martin, whole and unspoiled. Kill any who try and stop you.

_:Shadow growls in acknowledgement.:_

SCENE THREE:

:Cluny is exhorting his troops before they march on Redwall.:

**CLUNY**

Where does Cluny's army go?

**ARMY**

Redwall. Redwall.

**CLUNY**

What is the law of Cluny?

**ARMY**

Kill, kill, kill.

**CLUNY**

Whom do you serve?

**ARMY**

Cluny the Scourge!

SCENE FOUR:

:Matthias paces along the battlements of Redwall among the ranks of fieldmouse archers. He points at the rats of Cluny's horde who are steadily advancing.:

**MATTHIAS**

Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!

SCENE FIVE:

:Cluny's army has surrounded Jess squirrel in a large tree in Mossflower.:

**Cluny**

Give up the tapestry, she-squirrel.

**Jess**

If you want it, come and claim it!

SCENE SIX:

:Cluny is standing in a pillar in the yard of St. Ninian's, facing his army.:

**CLUNY**

You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will march upon Redwall!

**ARMY**

Yearggghhh! Cluny, Cluny, Cluny the Scourge!

SCENE SEVEN:

:Matthias is with the shrews, and has the Blackstone, ready to speak. He holds it up by the cord, staring at it.:

**LOG-A-LOG**

Matthias...

**MATTHIAS**

It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much confusion and doubt for so small a thing... such a little thing...

:The mouse reaches out a paw to touch the Blackstone.:

**LOG-A-LOG**

Matthias, give me the stone.

:The shrew's paw darts to his rapier handle.:

**MATTHIAS**

As you wish... I care not.

:He smiles and gives the stone to Log-a-log, then ruffles the shrew's headfur.:

SCENE EIGHT:

:Warbeak delivers the news that Redwall is about to be captured by the rat army.:

**LOG-A-LOG**

We still have time enough to counter Cluny, if we move quickly.

**MATTHIAS**

Time? What time do you think we have?


	6. Mattimeo

**MATTIMEO**

SCENE ONE:

:As Matthias battles the Wearet, he is flung backward. The hideous creature falls into the blackness. Matthias, standing on the brink of the cliff turns to his friends. The net the Wearet still holds snakes out and snags Matthias's paw, jerking him backwards. His hindpaws slip, but he grabs the edge of stone as his sword sails downward into the blackness.:

**MATTHIAS**

_(Starring at his shocked friends.)_ Fly you fools!

:Then he is gone.:

**CHEEK**

Nooooooooo!

:Cheek tries to run forward, but Basil grabs him, holding him back.:

**BASIL**

No, no!

**CHEEK**

Maaaaaatthiaaaaaas!


	7. Marlfox

**MARLFOX**

SCENE ONE: 

:Dann, Song and a whole bunch of Redwallers, squirrels and shrews stare at where the tapestry of Martin should be.:

**JANLUR**

We have but one choice then... the tapestry must be retrieved! One of you must do this.

:The squirrel Rusvul shakes his head.:

**RUSVUL**

One does not simply walk after a Marlfox. They are hidden by more than just cloaks. They are an evil that does not sleep, ever watchful. They go to a barren wasteland, riddled in fire, and ash and dust. The very air they breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand beasts could you do this. It is folly.

**JANLUR**

_(Glaring at Rusvul.) _Have you heard nothing I have said? The tapestry of Martin must be retrieved!

:The shrew that is acting as temporary leader for Log-a-log jumps forward.:

**MAYON**

And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!

**RUSVUL**

And if we fail, what then? What happens if we do not get back that which is ours?

_:Everyone bursts out arguing. Dann stares for a long moment at the empty wall, and sounds seem to dim. Finally, Dann steps forward.:_

**DANN**

I will go.

:No one pays him any attention, so he speaks louder.:

**DANN** (con't)

I will go!

:Silence falls and everyone stares at the young squirrel.:

**DANN **(con't)

I will bring back the tapestry... though, I do not know the way.

:Song comes up beside Dann, placing her paws on his shoulders.:

**SONG**

I will help you fulfill this task, Dann, as long as it is yours to fulfill.

:A young shrew dashes forward and stands by Dann.:

**DIPPLER**

I'm goin' too! You'll have to tie me up in a sack to stop me!

**JANLUR**

_(Looking them over.)_ Three companions... very well, yours shall be the Fellowship of the Tapestry.

**DIPPLER**

Right! Where are we goin'?


End file.
